Dirty Secrets
by Pamplume
Summary: Ma propre version de l'histoire...là ou je vis... Oui, New York c'est bien, follement même, mais il y a encore mieux, il y a...
1. Chapter 1

**C'est mieux de donner que de recevoir...**

Ou peut être est-ce l'inverse? Je m'en souviens plus.

Hello jeunes riches et fortunés!

Allez, faites chauffer l'alcool! Ou plutot le vin chaud. En effet,sport d'hiver, Soirées à 3h du mat sur les pistes, foie gras, champagne... pressons pressons mes nougats!

Ceux qui partent à Megeve ont bien de la chance, mais ceux qui restent aussi.

A la ville, on va pouvoir glisser nos chaussettes préppy dans nos escarpins Kate Spade tout neuf, à tomber par terre. Le café sera tout chaud dans nos mains bien emmitouflées de cashmere.

Et moi, me direz vous, je ne pourrai pas avoir les yeux partout.

Ben, mauvaise nouvelle pour vous, j'ai plusieurs paires d' yeux (oui, ça fonctionne comme les stylettos ces trucs là... par 20 quoi)

Bref, esprit de Noël et tout le tralala oblige...

Rappelons nous du bon vieux temps, en ces fêtes de fin d'année...

**C'était l'an dernier, quand je suis arrivée dans vos vies** (dieu merci n'est ce pas?):

Salut à vous, Princes et Princesses !

Vous ne me connaissez pas encore.. En fait si , vous me connaissez déjà tous. Je suis la taupe, ou plutot la langue de p**** de ces bois.

Eh oui, il était inévitable que cela arrive, un jour ou l'autre. Cette ville avait besoin d'une source d'information potinage accessible de quelqu'un d'expert pour les rediger le plus soigneusement du monde (c'est tout moi ça...). Plus une seule soirée, plus une seule beuverie, plus un seul ciné à deux.... sans moi!

Vous l'aurez compris...

Vos secrets ne sont plus à l'abri mes chéris!

DS.

Ps: si vous avez besoin d'un renseignement, ou si vous voulez m'en fournir.... contactez moi... mon numéro est en page 59 de votre magazine. Je viens d'arriver, il est normal que vous me réserviez un accueil digne de ce nom, comme vos parents sont sensés vous l'avoir appris non?

Oh merde, quel accueil vous m'avez réservé oui! Dès la première semaine, je me souviens, je croulais sous les enveloppes Vergé de France roses ou crème. Grandiose, à croire que j'étais devenue votre nouvelle drogue, mes petits coeurs.


	2. Chapter 2

Être vu, c'est bien. Vouloir être vu, c'est moche.

Que ce soit hier au bal, ou tout les jours dans la rue, qu'on se mette une fois pour toutes d'accord. La frime à l'italienne c'est vraiment has been. On préférera le charme New Yorkais et sa "modestie". N'est ce pas.

Bon, après, qu'on ai été vu un peu éméchée en train de danser sur une chaise ou un fauteuil comme **L.C** et **A.H**, ça arrive à tout le monde. Ca fait même partie du jeu. Généralement, le lendemain matin vers midi, au reveil, il suffit de deux aspirines, un masque purifiant Biotherm et un club sandwich au Met pour que tout soit effacé.

Là ou on a moins d'excuse , c'est sur les "podiums". Ne rêvez pas. Tout le monde s'est aperçu que c'était deux espèces de caisse en bois retournées pour que des pétasses y monte dessus. Ces trucs ne nous sont pas destinés. A moins peut être de vouloir délirer, sa plume fixée sur la tête ou la perruque bleue en délire comme certaines.

Sachant que les plus classes se trouvent toujours en bas. A siroter un coktail, ou, dans la rue, à chercher une chanson sur leur i pod. Jamais en train de se pavaner stupidement. Je crois qu'on a tous compris qu'on a pas besoin de ça. Alors, promis, la prochaine fois , on se retient.

A part ça, et juste avant de m'en aller retirer ma carte de crédit toute neuve et de manger ce club sanwich au Met...

**Spotted:**

**A.C** habillée en Audrey Hepburn. Plutôt classe si vous voulez mon sûr que vous le voulez! Manquait juste le porte cigarette.

**N.**. dont je n'ai pas réussi à replacer le nom de famille (je me suis levée ya une heure!) danser avec **A.L **sur la piste, pour ensuite se rendre sur la terrasse. Ohoh, nouveau couple en vue. **M.N** embrasser son mec à peu près partout (dans la boite). **M.D** embrasser son nouveau mec à peu près partout (pas dans la boite) . Des filles totalement vulgaires dont je n'ai pas à parler. On ne confond pas un t shirt avec une robe. Et on met toujours une culotte.

Hum, c'est tout ce dont mon cerveau veut se souvenir.

Soyons nous! Nous sommes tellement parfaits.


End file.
